Confessions
by Breyton2009
Summary: Breyton story. Brooke puts her confessions on tape. Will she beable to finally tell Peyton how feels. its a one shot story. just did this for fun


A/N: This is a one shot story I just came up with of course its a breyton story. its like a confessional story basically. grammar and stuff may suck and may not be the best of all my stories but i just did this for the fun of it.

Summary: Brooke has a lot to confess and is ready to reveal all. She is in this room speaking to a person behind one of those walls you can't see through.

_Fighting back with everything you have. You do it for yourself and only you. People are going to talk so let them. Clear your mind and finally take that fresh breath of air. You have been trapped with these feelings now its time to reveal all._

_**Are you ready Brooke Davis?**_

_**I guess so...so um how does this work exactly whoever you are?**_

_**You just speak right into the camera and just say what you need too. Nobody is watching you but me. When your comfortable just let me know and I'll begin with the questions okay?**_

_**Alright so after I'm done I can just go, right?**_

_**Yes thats correct Ms. Davis.**_

_Brooke gets comfortable adjusting herself in the chair. She takes a deep breath before speaking._

_**I'm ready now so you just ask questions and I'll just answer, right?**_

_**Thats right take your time answering. Its just that easy so what made you want to do this?**_

_**Doing it for me mostly but to also let someone know how I feel I guess.**_

_**How do you feel and who do you feel them for? Remember you can take as long as you want to answer.**_

_**You know what this is weird I mean how can I really trust you? I can't even see you only by the sound of your voice. I feel I'm speaking to an imaginary person or something.**_

_**I'm real as I can be so you do you want to stop than?**_

_**No.**_

_**Okay than Ms. Davis answer the question.**_

_**How I feel? Thats a question that is hard to answer really because its all mixed up at first it was confusion but now it makes sense. When we lost touch I felt really empty inside. I never really felt this way about anyone well there was Lucas but I was just caught in the idea of him. I am in love with my best friend...its always been there but I never told her...I still can't.**_

_**Who is the person?**_

_**Peyton Sawyer. We have known each other since we were eight years old. **_

_**Are you afraid she will hate you or is it something else keeping you from telling her how you feel?**_

_**I fear losing her and our friendship altogether. She has her life as do I and well I don't even want to go there especially with her.**_

_**What if she feels the same way? I get this is hard but she has a right to know don't you think?**_

_Brooke once again had to think about it. Was this person behind the wall right? Possibly. Peyton did have the right to know rather or not she felt the same way. Maybe taking a risk is worth it all in the end. Even if the answer isn't the one you want or it could be what you have been hoping for all along._

_**She does so I figured by doing this she will see this and know how I feel. I know my record of relationships but what I feel for her I know could be so amazing. She is beautiful, smary sexy and is always saving me. We have been there for each other for most of our lives and now I feel she doesn't need me anymore. We haven't talked for awhile given I know I could pick up the phone to call but it works both ways.**_

_**You ever think maybe she doesn't think you need her anymore. Ms. Davis if she was right in front of you what would you say to her? My advice is says whats in your heart don't let the fear of losing her hold you back from what you feel.**_

_**I really don't know no wait actually I do know. I would tell Peyton I love her that for years I have wanted to tell you. That you are the most beautiful woman I know besides myself. (that got Brooke to laugh) No seriously I would just want her to be happy even if she doesn't feel the same way. If she knows I would be relieved as if I was finally free. I would just hope that we would beable to be friends. I couldn't imagine life without her but once she knows I don't know what she'll do, what she'll think of me. I just miss her alot and if she knows I can finally move on.**_

_**What if I told you she feels the same way about you?**_

_**I would call you crazy no offense.**_

_**offense non taken well you can go now we are done. Good luck with everything and just always follow your heart. Fear is a big thing but sometimes you have to overtake it and just go for it becuase you never know.**_

_**thanks so I can go now?**_

_**Yes you can.**_

_As the person from behind the wall watches Brooke leave she turns to the person next to her._

_"Well Rachel you were right about it all. How could I have never seen that and we known each other forever." Peyton says to the red head._

_Rachel laughs. "Well from the outside like myself could see it. I needed you to hear whats going on with Brooke. She doesn't know that it was you behind here asking the questions so keep it that way. Don't ever tell her she will tell you in time. Though now that you know how do you feel about her?"_

_"I love her I think I always have. I didn't want to admit it because of Lucas silly really just how a boy can come between two people like he did." Peyton admits._

_"Well than you know what to do. I bet you wanted to just go in and just kiss her huh?" Rachel says with a wink._

_Peyton blushes. "Oh shut up I'm leaving now I'll talk to you later."_

_"Later bitch."_

_As soon as Peyton came home a little girl ran up to her leg tugging on it._

_"Mommy your home whatcha cooking for dinner?"_

_"Anna I don't know yet what do you want?" Peyton asked her daughter._

_"Pizza by the way Aunt Brooke here." Anna says with a big smile on her face. "You know daddy is right she is beautiful as you guys say go talk to her."_

_Peyton smiles walking to the front door. "Hey come in I wasn't expecting you here."_

_"Sorry I just been busy." Brooke says lying. "She's getting bigger by the minute so when does Lucas get her?" She asked walking in following Peyton to the kitchen._

_"This weekend I believe." Peyton says trying to hide the fact she knows why Brooke is there. "So what brings you besides seeing your god daughter which by the way she misses seeing you...and so do I.'' She adds in._

_Anna walks in jumping up on Brooke. "Aunt Brooke you going to stay for dinner? We're having pizza can she mom?"_

_"its up to her sweetie."_

_"of course I'll stay." Brooke says with a smile hugging Anna. "I got something for you Anna."_

_"Really what is it?" Anna asked excitedly jumping up and down._

_Peyton watched her daughter interact with Brooke. She knew how much that little girl meant to Brooke. A few minutes later Anna went off to her room to play giving the two friends alone time once again._

_"Peyton I didn't come here for just a visit I need to tell you something." Brooke says wiping the smile from her face. "For years I always wondered why I never actually stayed in a relationship but it was the fear of being with just one person. My heart has always belonged to one person. Peyton I'm in love with you have been for years I know you have Anna to worry about and that is the most important but I just needed you to know how I feel."_

_"Brooke I love you too. Anna adores you but we would have to take it slow let her get use to us being together. It shouldn't really be a shock that I feel the same way."_

_For the rest of the night they just ate their dinner. Anna went to bed which meant Brooke is about to head home._

_"Well I guess I'll get going it was nice seeing you again." Brooke says walking away._

_Peyton catches up to her kissing her hard on the lips. Brooke never stepped outside that door. They just looked at one another looking for answers but it had already been answered. From that point on Brooke, Peyton and Anna became a family. Even though Lucas and Peyton weren't together he was happy for Peyton. He remained in their because of his daughter other than that he too moved on. Brooke never did find out Peyton is the one who recorded her even Rachel kept her mouth shut. Sometimes you just have to go for it and see what happens if not your always going to wonder what if._

_~the end~_


End file.
